


Ain't No Other Man

by LycanQueen



Series: Everything'sOkay!AU [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: AU of an AU, Based on a thread on Tumblr, F/M, charlastor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanQueen/pseuds/LycanQueen
Summary: Based off of the Charlastor RP thread on Tumblr by the-radio-princess and letsstaytuned. Jamie (Alastor) isn't so sure Magnolia (Charlie) is confident in her decision to be with him. Charlie is gonna get it through her lover's thick skull that she is happy with her decision.





	Ain't No Other Man

It had been a whirlwind since Charlie had run off with Jaimie to New Orleans. She hadn’t been able to stop smiling since she hopped on that train back in that small town. She still remembered how giggly and happy they had been for the long ride to their new life. Lucifer, they were still so giggly and happy even though they had already been in their new home for three months. 

 

Charlie was especially smiley as she danced with Jamie in their favorite speakeasy. She laughed out loud when Jamie picked her up and dipped her. Her lips were painted red for the evening and had been stuck in a smile all night. She’d gotten a new red dress to match yesterday and she was quite fond of it, so was Jamie. He’d told her she looked beautiful six times so far tonight. If he kept it up her face was going to be redder than her dress.

 

Jamie pulled her back to the bar when the song ended and ordered them a couple of drinks. His hair was disheveled and his cheeks were flushed from all the dancing but his most attractive feature was his smile. It was natural and truly happy, overjoyed even. This, Charlie decided, was when Jamie was at his most handsome. Charlie thanked the bartender gave them their drinks. 

 

“You always surprise me, sweetheart,” Jamie said. The band was packing up and the next act was up. People were laughing and the smell of cigarettes and alcohol filled the air. It almost reminded her of home. Charlie smiled. 

 

“Good, I don’t want you to get bored with me.” The blonde demon in a human disguise giggled when her lover pulled her stool closer to him.

 

“That will never happen.” Jamie kissed her briefly. “Are you happy here, Magnolia?”

 

He’d asked her that question before. Maybe he was just waiting for something bad to happen. He wasn’t used to being this happy so he was waiting for it to all crash down around him somehow, like if she left him. Maybe he was suspecting karma, he’d left his wife Jeanette without a word after all. Charlie was about to tell him how happy she was, happier than she had ever been when she heard the owner of the place start talking.

 

“What do you mean they canceled on us?!” The portly gentlemen said in a whisper-shout, mustache quivering in rage. 

 

“The band split! And Mimzy can’t come in until later.” The bartender said. 

 

“I can sing,” Charlie said, getting their attention. She had an idea on how to put Jamie’s fears and insecurities to rest. Plus, it had been a while since she had performed. 

 

When the bartender looked at the owner, he shrugged. “We don’t have any other options. Alright, up there, now.” The man pointed to the stage.

 

“You got it!” Charlie said with a bright smile, not minding the man’s shortness. He was obviously just stressed. Charlie turned to Jamie and kissed his cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark that she didn’t feel like telling him about. “Pay attention!”

 

Charlie quickly trotted up to the stage, having just enough self-restraint to not sprint. Oh just being up on stage made the blood in her veins surge and her heart start pumping with renewed vigor. A few last minute musicians came up on stage with her to give her something to sing to. With a massive grin, Charlie belted out a note into the mic.

  
  


_ “Heeeeey! Yeah _

_ (Do your thang, honey!)” _

 

Charlie smirked a little at everyone’s reaction to her voice. She may be on the smaller side but she had a  _ big  _ voice. Jamie’s particularly wide eyes were especially adorable. 

 

_ “I could feel it from the start _

_ Couldn't stand to be apart _

_ Somethin' 'bout you caught my eye _

_ Somethin' moved me deep inside _

_ I don't know what you did boy, but you had it _

_ And I've been hooked ever since” _

 

People were starting to make their way back to the dance floor. That made this performance extra special. Most of the time when Charlie preformed people were seated or maybe the stood up to clap to the beat. But singing at a dance club allowed  her to actually see her music come alive.

 

_ “Told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends _

_ Told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense _

_ That every time I see you, everything starts making sense _

_ (Do your thang, honey!)” _

 

For a moment Charlie wished she could tell her parents about Jamie. Regardless of what they thought of him, she liked to think they would be happy that she was so happy. She wished she could tell everyone about the man that made her feel like she was on cloud nine on every second of the day.

 

_ “Ain't no other man can stand up next to you _

_ Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do (what you do) _

_ You're the kind of guy, a girl finds in a blue moon _

_ You got soul, you got class, you got style, you're badass _

_ Ain't no other man it's true (alright) _

_ Ain't no other man but you” _

 

By now Jamie had quite clearly realized what Charlie was doing. His cheeks turned a little red but his smile was bigger and he lifted his glass in salute to her before knocking it back. While of course, Charlie made sure to look around at everyone at the crowd, her gaze always drifted back to the man who managed to capture a demon’s heart.

 

_ “Never thought I'd be alright (no, no, no) _

_ 'Till you came and changed my life (yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_ What was cloudy now is clear (yeah, yeah) _

_ You're the light that I need here _

_ You got what I want boy, and I want it _

_ So keep on giving it up” _

 

The song was actually causing the ladies in the room to show some special love to their male partners. Charlie saw plenty of kisses on the cheek, hugs, declarations of love and much more energetic dancing. She even saw a woman get so excited her dipped her man. That caused the crowd to roar and said man to laugh once he finished looking like a dumbstruck idiot.

 

_ “So tell your mother, your brother, your sister and your friends _

_ Tell the others, your lovers, better not be present tense _

_ 'Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine _

_ And no one else's, woah, oh” _

 

The bartender was now smirking at Jamie though he only rolled his eyes. He didn’t seem to mind the slight teasing from the other patrons at the bar when they realized the woman on stage was singing to him specifically. Though he did get a little flustered when someone pointed out the lipstick mark on his cheek.

 

_ “Ain't no other man can stand up next to you (to you) _

_ Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do (what you do) _

_ You're the kind of guy a girl finds in a blue moon _

_ You got soul, you got class _

_ You got style, you're badass (yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_ Ain't no other man it's true _

_ Ain't no other man but you” _

 

Charlie knew she had to do this again. Maybe not as a job, but she would absolutely have to perform at some point. Maybe they’d let her sing on the radio show Jamie was currently working at.

 

_ “Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other (other) _

_ Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other lover _

_ Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other _

_ Ain't no other man but you _

_ You are there when I'm a mess _

_ You talked me down from every ledge _

_ Give me strength, boy, you're the best _

_ You're the only one who's ever passed every test” _

 

There had never been anyone in hell who had captured her attention like Jamie did and no other human had even come close to attracting her interest. She meant everything she said in her song.

 

_ “Ain't no other man can stand up next to you (next to you) _

_ Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do _

_ You're the kind of guy a girl finds in a blue moon _

_ You got soul, you got class _

_ You got style, you're badass (oh yeah) _

_ Ain't no other man it's true _

_ Ain't no other man but you _

_ And now I'm telling you, so ain't no other man but you _

_ Ain't no other man can stand up next to you _

_ Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do (what you do) _

_ You're the kind of guy a girl finds in a blue moon (baby, baby, no) _

_ You got soul, you got class _

_ You got style, you're badass (don't you know?) _

_ Ain't no other man it's true _

_ Ain't no other man but you” _

 

The crowd roared and Charlie gave a bow and blew a kiss. Her cheeks were hurting from smiling so much as she stepped off stage. When she saw Jamie still sitting at the bar, a smile of equal size she ran over to him. She almost knocked him off his barstool when she kissed him. It had been a fantastic night; one of many more to come, she was sure. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know the thread, I'm talking about, basically, Charlie gets summoned and sent back in time to when Alastor was alive. This is an AU where she ran off to New Orleans with him. She was summoned to kill Alastor (then Jamie) because he killed her child. But Charlie fell in love. If you wanna read the whole thing, go on Tumblr.


End file.
